Urmaggr
The engineers are a pragmatic people, and have little use for religion, manufacturing their own good fortune out of metal and skill. Perhaps more importantly, there is little space for shrines in the cramped confines of the submarines. Some few traditionalist engineers still worship the old gods of their dwarven and gnomish ancestors, but those that do generally worship the two in conjunction with one another, as Urmaggr, god of machines. Early in engineer history, soon after the invention of the sapient seaforged, a special temple to the two gods was constructed and populated with specially-programmed constructs which came to be known as templeforged. These templeforged were instructed to worship their gods in whatever way they saw fit, to keep the gods strong and the engineers in their favour, allowing the engineers themselves to do more important work. What reaction the gods had to this blasphemy is unknown, though it is possible that they had been so weakened by the Inundation that there was little they could do about it if they wanted to. The ever-efficient templeforged, given free reign to worship as they wished, soon combined each worship and prayer session directed to one god or the other into one joint session directed to both at once. Eventually, the conceptual lines between the two deities became blurred, and by the present time the two gods are considered nothing more than two aspects of one greater deity, known as Urmaggr, even their names all but forgotten. There are two competing-yet-complementary schools of thought in the worship of Urmaggr: One, held by most clergy, is that Urmaggr, being lawful, is keen on highly structured, ritualized worship. The better you adhere to the rituals, the more Urmaggr likes you. Rituals are so structured as to be machine-like, or even fully automated in some cases (this school of thought supports the existence of the templeforged, constructs designed to carry out worship to free up time for other pursuits -- constructs will tend to be better at repetitively doing the same thing consistently). The other school of thought, held mostly by the laity, is that Urmaggr, being an engineer, is content with anything, so long as it works. "If it's stupid, but it works, it ain't stupid." Thus, little irreverencies and deviations from the established ritual that some other gods might not tolerate are smiled upon by Urmaggr. (This school of thought also supports the existence of the templeforged: Urmaggr rewards cleverness, efficiency, and time-saving, even -- or especially -- when it comes to sending belief his way.) Details Urmaggr and Sequoia are foes, and he frequently comes into conflict with Dalya, Mirk, and Inglip. He will sometimes work with Numiel and Quasxthe. Machines and constructs, elegance, cleverness, base and precious metals, math, science and engineering, cats, ants, bees, termites, wasps that build nests, and rats are sacred to Urmaggr. He encourages monogamy, but has no opinion on homosexuality or abstinence. Urmaggr lives on the Lawful Plane of Earth. He is lawful neutral. His holy symbol is a gleaming gear or several interlocking gears, traditionally gold (or at least gilded) or brass, but any base or precious metal is also considered acceptable. Clerics of Urmaggr wield the warhammer as their favoured weapon. They usually wear brass- or bronze-colored robes (high-ranking priests wear actual cloth-of-metal). Urmaggr's holiest text is known only as the Textbook. It contains instructions on laws, proper worship rituals, and creation of various magic items and constructs. The domains associated with Urmaggr are Artifice, Avarice, Cavern, Craft, Creation, Dwarf, Earth, Envy, Fire, Force, Gnome, Greed, Knowledge, Law, Metal, Pact, Pride, Protection, Rune, Strength, Tyranny, Warforged, and Wealth. Followers of Urmaggr are frequently artificers (Eberron Campaign Setting), hammers of Moradin (Player’s Guide to Faerun), dwarf paragons (Unearthed Arcana), dwarven defenders (Dungeon Master’s Guide), battlesmiths (Races of Stone), gnome paragons (Unearthed Arcana), effigy masters (Complete Arcane) or divine pranksters (Races of Stone). Historical High Priests of Urmaggr *256-272pi - Kol "Maw" Oshoshlavath - abdicated due to old age *272-329pi - Kàlreth "Stokehealing" Ìlud - abdicated due to scandal *329-331pi - Kisat "Single" Serkib *331-426pi - Duthal "Spiderhero" Nekuturnût - abdicated due to old age *426pi - Nikuz "Stutter" Ärgedan - served 189 days *426pi-present - Erong "Faith" Anurobok Category:Religion